Trish Dailey
Trish Dailey was Cole MacGrath's ex-girlfriend, who worked in a hospital as a doctor in Empire City before the explosion that started everything. She is voiced by October Moore. History Trish had a future: she was going to go to medical school and she deeply cared for her boyfriend Cole. It seemed inevitable that they would eventually get married, even after the revelation of Cole's electrical superpowers. Then the pirate broadcaster known as the Voice of Survival revealed to the city that Cole was responsible for the explosion. Having seen so much death and destruction, and having lost her sister Amy to the blast, she abandons Cole without a word, blaming him for it all. She uses her medical training to help the injured and protect the weak during the quarantine, and grudgingly calls upon Cole's help in this endeavour from time to time, as "He's the only person I know with superpowers." If you go through the game with positive karma, Trish will eventually realize that Cole didn't mean to cause the Blast, and that he's using his powers to help save the city and protect its people, and she'll decide to get back with him. On the other hand, if you gather negative karma, she'll come to the conclusion that these new powers changed Cole, and not for the better. Whether or not he caused the explosion on purpose is irrelevant; he's spent the time since then wreaking havoc and hurting people, so she decides she wants nothing to do with him. Death Soon after Cole makes it to the Historic District, he is informed by Kessler that he has captured Trish, and he will kill her unless Cole disarms a series of bombs placed throughout the district as a test, all while under fire from the First Sons. Cole successfully disarms the bombs and is faced with one final 'test'; in the form of a pair of buildings. Trish hangs from the top of one, and six innocent doctors, who could potentially save the lives of thousands of people, hang from the other. Cole has time to rescue one group, but not both. Evil Path If Cole chooses to rescue Trish, it is revealed that Kessler lied; the woman hanging from the top of the building is a stranger dressed up like Trish; in reality, Trish is one of the six doctors hanging from the other building, and Cole is forced to watch her plummet to her death. If Cole has negative Karma, he uses a red-hued Pulse Heal on her, but she is so badly injured that it only keeps her alive for a few more minutes. In her last moments, Trish scorns him, telling him that "God you these powers and you squandered them, only thinking about yourself." She dies hating him and everything he's become. Good Path If Cole chooses to rescue the doctors, Kessler was telling the truth; the woman hanging from the other building is indeed Trish, and Cole is still forced to watch her plummet to her death. If Cole has positive Karma, he attempts to use Pulse Heal on Trish, but she is so badly injured that it only keeps her alive for a few more minutes. In her last moments, Trish is able to tell Cole that she is proud of what he has become, proud that he is using his superpowers to help people. She tells Cole that she loves him, and dies in his arms. Either way, Cole then buries her in a makeshift graveyard in a public park in the Historic District, among several other people who died in the blast. Standing before Trish's grave, Cole vows to hunt down and kill Kessler for what he's done. and, "I'm gonna kill you Kessler, I'm gonna tear you apart, piece by piece." It can be assumed that Kessler knew which choice Cole would make (Being Cole himself), so she would die no matter which path you choose. Alternate Timeline In Kessler's timeline, it is revealed that she married Cole and had two unnamed children with him, two girls. However, Trish and her kids were murdered by The Beast. Missions centred on Trish *Anything for Trish *Trish Reaches Out *The Price Notes *The cutscene that follows Trish's death depends on Cole's Karma level at the time. Which choice was made is irrelevant. *Up until the end of the game, Trish will blame Cole for anything that is going wrong at the time, especially if you are playing for the infamous rank. However, if you choose to do a good karma playthrough, Trish will slowly begin to forgive Cole and realizes that The Blast and Amy's death weren't his fault. *Her ambulance is the only vehicle Cole cannot damage. *Nate Fox, game director of the Infamous franchise, has hinted that Trish will make an "interesting appearance" in the upcoming sequel. Whether this hints at a possible revival or not is currently unknown. *In The Price when Kessler tells Cole that he has Trish, she will say "Cole" and in the Introduction when Cole blackouts in the middle of the bridge, she says "Cole" in the same manner that she said in The Price. *Trish's grave can be revisited after her death. It is located in the park in the Historic district; it has her picture on the crucifix. Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Allies